Dancing With the Madman
by allisonwonderland1496
Summary: Let's go dancing with an insane scientist shall we? NOTE: I DID NOT STEAL THIS. I was nightmareknight01 and well... I locked myself out because my email died on me. UGH. But enjoy:)


First, a conversation:

In Stein and Sileta's home;

(the episode of the dance; the night of Medusa's plan to release the Kishin)

*Stein walked into the living room to find me on the sofa, relaxing with a book in hand. He was already dressed and prepared to take his leave.

"You coming?" - Stein

"You know how I feel about events like this." *flips the page, sighing* -Me

"I really don't understand you sometimes."-Stein

"Then just what exactly have these six years been to you?" *slams book shut, eyeing him impatiently*

*Giving it some thought* "Let's see… Absolute torture, agonizingly long, hell…"

"Alright, jerk. Better go get a move on. Your crowd awaits."

"Ha, ha." *walks into next room* "But this'll go to waste."

*reaching out to grab my cup of tea* "…Hmm…?"

"After all that effort I put into selecting, modifying, cutting-"

"St-Stein!" *the china clatters neatly back on the table* "Don't tell me you've started experimenting again!"

*walks back in, something behind his back* "I'm hurt that you would think so lowly of me." *pouts*

"Then have the decency to choose your words carefully!" *fuming, turning to face him* "Why are you smiling at me like that? It's a bit unnerving."

*chuckles, pulling out a long, slim, jasmine green dress, intricate designs dancing majestically across the delicate fabric. It seemed oddly familiar. Something new, something borrowed, as the phrase goes. To my astonishment, the patterns were made entirely of stitches. Yet it was so… hauntingly beautiful… but just why Stein would be showing it to me… I didn't… oh*

…

"You like it?"-Stein

"..."-Me

"Good. I can't wait to see what you'll look like in it." *eyes gleaming with… mischief?*

"Like hell you will!"

"Oh come on, I'm sure you'll look adorable."

"A-All the more reason to stay home!" *jumping to my feet*

"You're turning red." *teasing*

"Sh-Shut up!" *storming past him, I kicked his chair in a fit of rage*

"Now you didn't have to take it out on the furniture…" *humorously*

"I'm going to bed!"

"Aww, but the dress-"

"Goodnight!"

"Please?"

"You're almost as bad as Spirit!"

"So that's a…no?"

*door slams*

And then…

'This was ridiculous. Why did I bother coming here? Why didn't I just stay in bed? This is stupid, surely no one saw me. I'll just go ahead and leave…'

"Whoa! You look absolutely stunning! The symmetry! The glorious symmetry! I expected nothing less from you my dear, Sileta!"

'And now I'm put straight in the spotlight. Leave it to Kid.'

"Th-Thanks…" I grimaced, waving away his compliment. "Ah, but I just came to check up on someth-"

"Tell me, where did you acquire such a dress fitting to your beauty?"

'How rude! The nerve! Interrupting me when I'm trying to conjure up an excuse to leave!'

"W-Well, I er…"

"I made it," Stein answered for me, wrapping an arm tightly around my waist.

"St-Stein!" I exclaimed, unable to hide the surprise in my tone.

"I couldn't have my date wearing something hideous, it would ruin my image."

At this, I rammed my fist as hard as I could at his head.

"Oh I'm sorry," I hissed, massaging my throbbing hand, "Have I 'ruined' your image, darling?"

Rubbing the spot, he chuckled, "Yes, I believe so. In fact I'm quite certain you damaged something internally as well."

"Good."

Apparently awkward silences did not sit well with Death the Kid. He clasped his hands together nervously.

"Now! Please do enjoy yourself, Sileta. We have plenty of refreshments and room on the floor to dance to your pleasing."

A smirk crawled across Stein's face at the mentioning of dance. My stomach dropped at the sight.

"Oh, no. Get the thought out of your mind right now," I demanded, clicking my way over to the balcony, seeking a place to hide away. A hand snatched my wrist, spinning me into his chest. With a small 'oof', I was finding myself just tall enough to be a breath away from his neck. The veins shifted as I listened to the childish grin on his face.

"You aren't escaping me that easily, darling."

'Mocking me? He was actually mocking me!'

"Must you keep up with the couple act?" I asked shakily as his hands guided my left to his shoulder and laced slowly through my right.

"Who said I was acting?" he whispered into my ear, barely grazing his lips against it. I shivered despite the sudden temperature rising in the room.

"You… You…

"Idiot"" we said together as he laughed lightly. I didn't realize that I too had broken into a smile. He gazed at me thoughtfully as I lifted a brow questionably.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"Surprisingly, not today."

"Wonderful. Glad to see I'm improving on my eating skills," I scoffed, exhaling a humored sigh. Stein chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, I was just thinking… You should wear that more often."

"What?" I laughed amusingly, "The dress? I suppose it's nice and all, but not exactly suitable for hunting souls."

"No, silly," he beamed, clearly thrilled at my final approval of his creation. Though it really was nice. Who would have thought something so simple could turn into something mesmerizing with some stitching? It almost seemed too perfect. "I meant your smile. But the dress looks good on you too."

"Hmm?" By this time, I grew fully aware of the closeness of our bodies and the fact we were moving. The grace of our steps; so in sync. Dancing! We were dancing! And I hadn't fallen on my face!

"You're most beautiful when you smile." For a second he glanced away almost as if shy before peering deep into my eyes. "When you're happy."

'T-Too much!' I screamed in my mind, growing increasingly hot. This was far too much to take in. I hadn't the faintest clue just how to react to something like this! Was I supposed to say thank you? Was this another one of his famous teasing? For the first time ever, I have absolutely nothing to say! He's left me speechless!

"Oh my, have you nothing to say for once?"

"I-I'm thinking!"

He chuckled, pulling me close to swoop me off my feet, landing me back gently at a slant, a hand holding me steady at my back. On instinct and pure adrenaline, I found myself looping my grip more securely around his shoulder and squeezing our intertwined grasp.

"Your thinking face is pretty cute," he breathed into my face, heat spreading along my neck, trailing to the pits of my stomach. "It makes it so difficult to restrain myself from dissecting you right here."

'?!' I feared my mind was going to explode from all this confusion.

"Q-Quit saying such… ridiculous things!" I stammered, averting my eyes.

"You're blushing after my comment on wanting to dissect you?" he asked with feign shock, dissolving into a smirk, "How peculiar…"

"N-No! It's nothing l-like that!"

"Fascinating… this requires further examination," he noted to himself, bringing me back into his chest, lifting up my chin. "Would you accompany upstairs for a full body inspection?"

All the color surely drained from my face then.

"A-Are you stu-?!"

My sentence hung heavily in the air as I slowly processed Stein pecking my forehead with a gentle kiss. He smiled innocently, stepping back, hands remaining on my shoulders. "I really do wish I could stay by your side for the remainder of the night, but I'm afraid I have some important manners to attend to…" he trailed off, eyeing something behind me. "Please," he raised a hand to offer me his signature pat on the head. "Do enjoy yourself." He paused to ruffle my hair, "I'm glad you decided to come."

And with that, he wandered off to the refreshments while I stood dumbfounded, trying with great difficulty to grasp just what in the world had happened.


End file.
